Amiga Soledad
by DarlaMalfoy03
Summary: Post Guerra,7mo Año en hogwarts: Una Granger que se sentia derrotada,un Malfoy que se sentia humillado,pero los dos tenian algo en comun su amiga amarga...La soledad. Primer fic:)
1. Aquella Noche (Editado)

**_Hola,Les pido mucha paciencia,es mi primer Fic así que ya se imaginaran,acepto buenas criticas y sobre todo sugerencias_**

**_-Estos personajes no son míos son de J. K. Rowling, lo admito es grandiosa :) (Espero me los preste si no brrr,a prisión! Lol!)_**

**_Trato de hacer lo mejor posible y eso es que tipo tengo la idea pero lo mio no es la redacción créanme entonces en ese aspecto se me hace un poco difícil con respecto a la ortografía estemm...pues tipo estoy escribiendo en Worpad! creo que con eso digo todo...un fiasco total jiji pero en fin...mis capitulos son cortos no tan largos y no me meto muy muy a fondo,tengo ideas locas y raras espero me entiendan y si no pues haber que pasa jaja :)_**

**_Aquella Noche_**

Después de la caída de Voldemort,muchos magos trataban de volver a encajar en un ambiente menos tenso,reivindicarse,volver a tener un hogar,recuperar su familia,recuperar empleos,otros mientras tanto lo único que les importaba era el limpiar el nombre de sus familias como en el caso de los Malfoy,Puesto que no era nada digno que Lucius Malfoy estuviese en Azkaban,acusado de traidor y nexos con mortifagos,claro que todo eso era cierto pero lo que mas asombro fue que esta acusación fue hecha por los Parkinson,que por querer salvarse de ir a aquella prisión emprendieron un largo y tendido juicio con el Magnate Malfoy y este por no tener una buena defensa cayo fin El-niño-que-vivió,el que derroto a quien no-debía-de-ser-nombrado,aquel chico que a simple vista parecía ser otro adolescente mas,el que portaba sus gafas y su cicatriz con una gran historia solo trataba de pasar bien su ultimo año en Hogwarts,disfrutar un ciclo escolar normal que es lo que en 6 años no pudo hacer,el se sentia libre,sin preocupaciones y ahora era tiempo de darle vuelta a la pagina y comenzar una nueva historia.

Por otra parte los Weasley trataban de pasarla lo mejor posible,ya que todo lo ocurrido había sido afectada un poco a su economía pero seguían adelante con un gran positivismo,Ginny y Harry al parecer había formalizado su noviazgo,claro que Ron tuvo que hacer su papel de hermano mayo,ademas,de que hizo todo un complot porque el había sido el ultimo en enterarse de aquella situación como quiera entrañado acepto la situación de todos modos era su mejor amigo el que tenia una relación con su hermana,como quiera no le quedaba de otra mas que aceptar la relación puesto que Molly estaba fascinada con la noticia,ya que consideraba a Harry como a un hijo mas, y lo apreciaba,quien mejor que el grandioso Harry Potter para cuidar de su adorada y unica hija.

El verano paso lento,tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle.

Una cálida mañana,una joven de pelo castaño y unos ojos color miel,un poco rojos se asomaba por la ventana recibiendo al gran astro rey,la joven se dirigió al baño,se miro en el espejo y se dijo "Tengo que seguir adelante,no puedo quedarme asi" Se lavo la cara,era notorio que había llorado toda la noche,pues sus ojos estaban algo hinchados ¿Que le podía afligir a esta joven? , Claro el solo recordar que estaba completamente sola.

**-Flashback-**

Aquella fría noche en la que Voldemort cito a Potter en el Bosque,aquella noche en la que ella beso a Ronald,aquella noche...No supo el porque o el como ocurrieron las cosas,tampoco estaba en el lugar de los hechos,solo supo que fue esa fría y tétrica noche cuando todo al parecer termino,cuando lo habían derrotado,ella se dispuso enseguida a regresar a su hogar muggle, quería recuperar lo que aquella mañana había dejado por temor a que les ocurriera algo, quería recuperar a sus padres,y que mejor que ir a verlos y hacer un encantamiento para que recordaran, haría todo por recuperar a aquellas personas que le habían dado la vida,que siempre habían estado cuando llegaba a casa,ella quería recuperar a su familia.

Al día siguiente de la caída del señor tenebroso,la castaña estaba nerviosa,se había propuesto a si misma que los recuperaría, iría con ellos,se mordía el labio inferior no sabia como saludarlos,como actuaria ante ellos,era ilógico llegar y decirles "Hola soy Hermione,soy su hija ah y son una bruja" así que supuso que eso ya seria algo espontaneo,esta vez no había ningún plan, seguiría a su instinto,cuando llego a la entrada de la casa se quedo pensando mil y un razones para mejor retirarse y seguir su vida como si realmente no tuviera padres,pero eso era lo que la razón decía sin embargo ella prefirió escuchar su corazón y después de 10 minutos en su debate razón/corazón decidió timbrar... insistió muchas veces pero nadie respondía,todo fue vano,nadie atendía a su llamado y en eso pensó "Tal vez salieron de compras, o han ido a visitara mi tía Susan,siempre la visitaban en este día" sin mas se dio la vuelta y dispuesta a irse se cruzo con una anciana de aproximadamente 78 años, Hermione le saludo amablemente pero la anciana no le contesto,esta se le acerco a la ojimiel y le dijo

-Ellos no volverán en un largo tiempo- La castaña volteo,la miro extrañada y la anciana siguio hablando,

-Jovencita, creí que sabias,los Wilkins tuvieron un accidente,cuando se dirigían a la Costa,nadie supo el porque viajaban hacia allá, decían que tenían una inquietud en ir allá-

- Pero ellos están bien ¿No? ,tienen que estarlo- dijo Hermione con un semblante de preocupación

La anciana se limito a mirar a Granger a lo que solo respondió - Ellos se encuentran en el Hospital Royal Perth,no se el estado de salud,pero...- y antes de que la anciana terminara de hablar,la castaña había desaparecido

Hermione no había perdido tiempo y cuando escucho el nombre del hospital rápidamente se traslado,en ese momento no le importo si alguien la veía,lo único que quiera era llegar y abrazar a sus llegar al Hospital instintivamente veía en la sala de espera, queriéndose encontrar a alguien conocido pero su búsqueda en vano fue,se dirigió a la enfermera que estaba en el mostrador y le dijo...

Hermione: Hola,buenas tardes,disculpe quería información del estado de salud de los Srs. Granger, perdón Wilkins  
Enfermera:¿Es usted familiar?  
Hermione: Si soy su "Se detuvo y pensó yo ya no soy su hija,no tengo ni su apellido" en ese momento se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y contesto -Sobrina,si soy su sobrina lejana  
Enfermera: Ok,vaya que hemos tardado en localizar a un familiar Srita Granger,mire el estado de salud de la Sra Wilkins es delicado,se le han hecho diversas cirugías ya que tuvo varios órganos dañados por el accidente,ademas de su trauma,se hizo todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance para mantenerla con vida,sin embargo,necesitamos saber si usted podrá tomar ciertas decisiones con respecto a la Sra. vera el estar con un respirador implica varias tomas de decisiones y riesgo como  
Hermione: Disculpe,ha dicho usted un respirador,mi mama.. perdon mi tia esta conectada a un ventilador,como ha pasado yo necesito saber que ocurre porfavor,deje de darle vueltas al asunto,donde esta mi pa..tio  
Doctor Z:Disculpe que me entrometa,pero yo lleve el caso de los Srs. Wilkins, lamentablemente el Sr Wilkins falleció hace 3 días y la sra. Cayo en un paro cardíaco después de la cirugía ademas tuvo una hemorragia subaracnoídea,lo que le provoco una muerte cerebral..

Hermione se quedo sin palabras, creía que nada mas podría empeorar su situación pero se había equivocado,se había quedado sola,completamente sola,salio corriendo del hospital,se aseguro de que nadie la viera y decidió regresar a su hogar anterior en la Costa,entro a lo que había sido su amado hogar en tiempos anteriores y comenzó a llorar, fría y amargamente culpándose de lo sucedido...Y de ahí en adelante la vida de Hermione Jean Granger, ya no seria la misma,todo había cambiado y su vida había dado un inesperado giro de 360 grados,No sabia que hacer,como reaccionar y que seguía,se dirigió a la alacena y agarro un frasco de pastillas para conciliar el sueño,tomo alrededor de 5 pastillas,se acostó en su cama donde abrazo su almohada que termino empapada de las lagrimas que derramaba la joven y por ultimo se quedo dormida...A Merlin gracias que le ocurrió nada a Hermione,ya que no estaba consiente de lo que había hecho.

A la mañana siguiente Ron,le habia mandado un mensaje, "Herms,ayer no te vimos en la cena, creímos que llegarias ¿Donde andas?" , Harry tambien le había mandado uno "Hola guapa,Ron y yo estamos preocupados,donde estas podemos ir a verte avisanos"..La bandeja de entrada del celular de Hermione estaba repleta de mensajes de sus amigos,ella ni siquiera había abierto uno,pero decidió mandar una lechuza a la madriguera

"Queridos Ron y Harry:  
Disculpen que no me haya comunicado con ustedes,he estado arreglando unos papeles de mi antigua casa,todo marcha a la perfección ya extrañaba mis aires muggles, me quedare unos días aca antes de regresar a Hogwarts y disfrutar nuestro ultimo año juntos! A por cierto tome la decisión de no recuperar a mis padres, siento que tal vez ellos esten mejor en su nueva vida y eso me agrada,ademas seria algo perturbador no lo creen? como quiera estoy bien,prometo escribirles seguido  
saludos a todos,los quiero  
Hermione G"

Era la carta mas falsa que podría haber escrito,para nada le gustaba ser falsa pero no tenia ni sentía la necesidad de contarles, quería guardárselo y tratar de sobrellevarlo ella sola,no sabia si en el fondo era para que no se preocuparan por ella o para que no la vieran como una "chica débil ,ella tenia levantarse como toda una leona,asi que para comenzar su dia tomo una taza de café y se dirigió al hospital. Donde a partir de esa mañana todos los días le llevaba una rosa blanca a su madre y le leía todo lo que su madre le había leído en la infancia,recordando aquellos días en los que parecía que tenia una vida perfecta. Al termino del día llegaba a su casa,se daba un baño y comenzaba su depresión,cuando pararía todo,cuando dejaría de llorar,esas eran cuestiones que ni la mismísima Hermione Granger podía contestar

**-Fin Flashback-**

se lavo la cara se dio una ducha,preparo una taza de café y se repitió "Esto tiene que terminar" Nosabia cuantas veces tenia que repetirse lo mismo para poder asimilarlo en eso miro si muñeca para interpretar la hora y se dio cuenta de que eran las 8:00 Am, para ella era demasiado tarde,salio casi corriendo dirigiéndose al Hospital,claro aparecer no era tan tardado pero no olvido llevar la rosa blanca para su supuesta tia, cada vez que al llegar a la recepción del hospital se refería a ella como "tia y sra Wilkins" se le quebrantaba el corazon puesto que comenzaba a decirse "si no lo hubiera hecho,que habría pasado"...esas eran las tardes de verano de Hermione tan rutinarias y tediosas para uno pero para ella era demasiado comunes,normales y significativas, prácticamente su vida se había solia tener un bonito cuerpo pero ahora se habia descuidado,ya no comia,se le veia palida y demacrada,sin dudas ya no era la misma,notoriamente s encontraba mucho mas delgada a lo que solia ser.

Después de una tarde leyendo y hablandole a su madre,regreso a su casa,se paro en el portico,busco las llaves y al momento de abrir la puerta pudo ver una sombra en la sala,asustada saco su varita apuntando y en eso escucho una voz grave y varonil que le dijo

-Guardala Granger,tenemos que hablar...

**_'Gracias a los que me leen y me pusieron en favoritos,yo todavía le ando picando porque no le entiendo a fanfiction jiji que burra yo pero bueno,prometo actualizar seguido y espero no aburrirlos,acepto sugerencas para mejorar este intento de fic jaja :)_**


	2. Las personas Cambian

_**Hola! Aquí les traigo mi nuevo capitulo jem :) sigan pacientes que sigo escribiendo con Worpad y eso es algo tedioso y estresante, algún día instalare word,eso seria lindo! En fin mis mil y un tragedias porque perdí el cargador de la lap y esto es lo único que pude rescatar! jaja,sigo tratando de aprender a usar Fanfiction,me la ponen difícil hay cosas que no le entiendo! Mi primer fic,mis capítulos no son largos son cortos,mi historia no sera larga sera cortita pero linda (Expectativa claro)**_

**_-Estos personajes no son míos son de J. K. Rowling, lo admito es grandiosa :) (Espero me los preste si no brrr,a prisión! Lol!)_**

-Guardala Granger,tenemos que hablar...  
-Que rayos haces aqui,no tienes derecho de entrar a mi casa asi  
-Vaya Granger de esta manera recibes a las visitas,con razon estas tan sola  
-Mira si vienes a insultarme,mejor te hubieras esperado a Hogwarts no? total es lo unico que haces alla  
-Calma Granger o Srita Wilkins,creeme ya no se ni como llamarte  
Hermione enmudecio y hubo un tetrico silencio un buen y largo rato  
-Te vas a quedar asi todo el rato,digo podrías invitarme una copa  
-No tomo..- Hermione no asimilaba el porque la habia llamado asi o de donde habia sacado eso..  
-Vamos Wilkins,solo esta noche  
-¿Como demonios me has dicho? - Exaltada y cabreada a la vez  
-Wilkins o como prefieres que te diga...podemos cambiar o seguir con Granger tu di...vamos no lo ocultes  
En eso Hermione no supo que hacer o como reaccionar y de la nada comenzaron a ver sus ojos color miel vidrearse, y con voz quebrantada dijo  
-Si vienes a burlarte adelante,creo que hasta la dignidad la he perdido  
-Para nada,al contrario,ven aquí - respondió el de una manera amable y dulce  
El le tendió el brazo,Ella no supo que hacer si responder al ¿Aprecio? Por Merlin el siempre la había humillado,molestado,pisoteado,pero realmente necesitaba desahogarse con alguien,ya que no lo habia hecho desde que se entero,necesitaba un abrazo,necesitaba un "todo estará bien" aunque en el fondo supiera que no era verdad,necesitaba a alguien,quien fuera incluso si era su enemigo,no aguanto mas y cedio...  
-Vamos calma,aunque no lo creas para eso estoy aqui,he cambiado..  
Ella se separo rapidamente con desconfianza, no respondio,como creerle a una de las personas que paso 6 años de Hogwarts insultandole y haciendo de su vida un infierno,cuando se referia a ella como inmunda,escoria o la mas comun "sangre sucia",en si no sabia que hacer no podia confiar plenamente en alguien que le habia hecho tantas cosas,una persona no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana y menos el  
-No diras nada acaso...lo compendo,llora todo lo que necesites prometo aqui estar  
-Gracias- dijo ella con una voz quebrada - pero,me gustaria saber como te enteraste,quien te dijo  
-Sinceramente he pasado por muchas cosas,no serias pero significativas para mi y mi familia,cuando Lucius y Bellatrix insistieron en que mi padre se convirtiera en mortifago el se rehusó y nos mudamos aqui,sabes dure mas de un mes sin hablarle a mi padre,pero el se acoplo muy bien y con el tiempo yo también me metieron a un colegio muggle que bueno al principio hasta era algo denigrante y sobre todo dificil para mi,pero con el tiempo fui cambiando e incluso mi ex novia era muggle  
-Ja,tu no cambias...  
-tal vez mi fama de mujeriego no cambie- sonrio picaramente-Pero mi manera de pensar respecto a la sangre y los muggles  
-Bueno pero a todo esto,¿Como sabes de mis..padres?  
-Granger, nunca te pusiste a pensar en el Dr. Zabini,el que te dio la noticia de tus padres con respecto su estado,desde ahi nos dimos cuenta que ocurria,sinceramente pensamos que regresarias con cara rajada o la comadreja,pero como no fue asi comenzamos a preocuparnos  
-No les llames asi, y ja! Preocuparte tu por mi - le espeto Hermione  
-Creeme las personas cambian y yo he cambiado,tal vez te hice mucho daño en el pasado pero ahora trato de ser una mejor persona y te brindo mi apoyo,puedes desahogarte conmigo...yo  
Y antes de que terminara de hablar Hermione se volvio a recargar y rompio en llanto...sintio que lo unico que tenia en ese momento era a su enemigo tratando de convertirse en un amigo,suena ilogico pero posible,penso y se dio cuenta que por el momento Blaise Zabini era el unico que la podria apoyar por el momento,porque era el unico que conocia bien su situacion  
Fue una noche larga,no hubo gran platica,Hermione sollozaba, pues a casi ya un mes de la noticia no se habia desahogado con alguien,esa noche fue dura,la joven se canso de llorar y se quedo profundamente dormida en el regazo de Blaise que solo se limitaba a observar.  
A la mañana siguiente se levanto y estaba sola en el sofa y por un momento penso que solo habia sido un sueño lo de la noche anterior,pero pudo comprobar que estaba equivocada cuando escucho freir algo en la cocina..  
-Vaya Granger,hasta que despiertas,ven para que almorzemos  
Hermione se sonrojo,que le dijeran floja en pocas palabras no era algo que le enorgulleciera mucho,ella solo se limito a terminar el almuerzo Blaise lanzo un hechizo para dejar todo limpio y en orden  
-Vamos Granger animo  
-Disculpa pero se me hace tarde para ir al...hospital  
-Por un dia que llegues un poco mas tarde no hara daño,venga ese animo,vamos hagamos algo  
-es que siento que ella me espera,ella quiere que este ahi y yo...no la puedo abandonar,no ahora  
-Y cuando vayamos a Hogwarts...No creo que Mcgonagall te deje llevarla,ademas mi padre la cuidara,que te parece si vamos a comprar lo de este curso  
-Zabini,porque lo haces no entiendo porque te interesa ayudarme...no logro entender,necesitas algo  
-Solo quiero demostrar que soy diferente,que he cambiado ya no soy el mismo,entendeme quiero reponer todo lo mal que hice  
-No me debes nada si eso es lo que  
-No de verdad lo hago con gusto,ademas reconoce que soy el unico que sabe tu situacion y la comprende,ademas soy una nueva persona,antes ni siquiera entraba en la cocinaesas eran cosas de elfos  
-Bueno practicamente yo no te dije nada...es mas ni si quiera te busque- Hermione se quedo pensando pero en el fondo sabia que Blaise tenia razon le costaba creerlo pero era verdad  
-Zabini no tenemos la lista de utiles- Lo miro con media sonrisa,  
-No seas tonta,hoy nos llego correspondencia:

Colegio Hogwarts de magia  
Querida Srita granger:  
Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el  
Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.  
Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. esperamos con ansias volver a tenerla entre nosotros  
Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall  
Directora

-Mi padre me hablo esta mañana y me dijo que la mia ya habia llegado

-Vaya! esta bien,pero no tardemos porfavor

-seguro,tu no te preocupes

Esa mañana zabini se llevo a granger a realizar las compras necesarias,compraron un helado,realmente se divirtieron,habia sido la unica distraccion de Hermione en verano terminaba,ya faltaban dos dias para ir al andes 9 y 3/4,partir a hogwarts y seguir adelante...Lo que a Hermione le daba miedo,no queria dejar lo unico que le quedaba,su madre...Decidida a retractarse de ir a Hogwarts ahora su "mejor amigo" Blaise le dijo que todo estaria bien y ella lo unico que exigio en su aunsencia es que nunca le faltara a su madre aquella rosa blanca que le llevaba todos los dias sin falta. En esos dos dias, Blaise trataba de que Hermione ya no se deprimiera tanto,la llevaba a comer o a paesear ya fuera antes o despues de la visita a su madre,cualquiera que los viese hubiera pensado "son muy amigos" o "son novios" Zabini le habia agarrado cierto cariño a Hermione,quien hubiera pensado,aquella "sangre sucia" habia llegado a ocupar un lugar en su mujeriego corazon...

Al llegar al anden 9 y 3/4 Hermione noto mucha menos gente que en otras ocasiones,claro muchos habia fallecido en la batalla contra Voldemort y aunque el peligro ya habia pasado aun seguian aquellos dolorosos recuerdos..Hermione hundida en sus pensamientos siguio camimando y para su suerte o desgracias choco con la persona que menos interes tenia en ver  
-Lo siento no era mi intencion- se disculpo la castaña afligida por sus torpeza  
-Vaya pero si es la rata de biblioteca,la sangre sucia que sobrevivio,crei que te habias ido entre la escoria de los de tu clase,lastima  
-Porfavor Malfoy,te sigues enorgulleciendo de tu apellido? Despues de todo lo que ocurrio?  
-La sangre limpia nunca perecera y menos si alguien de nivel la porta,pero en cambio tu  
En eso Blaise Zabini hizo su aparicion  
-vamos hombre,dejala no vale la pena- Saludo a Draco con un apreton y se dirigieron a su compartimiendo  
-Esto no es empezar bien el año- se dijo a si misma,subio al vagon y comenzo a buscar un lugar vacio en eso el pelirojo y el pelinegro entraron y se abalanzaron contra ella,dandole grandes besos y muchos abrazos,se alegraron de ver a su mejor amiga despues de un mes,el mes mas largo al parecer.y comenzaron a contar todo lo que habian hecho en el verano,de como Ron se perdio en el mundo muggle buscando a Hermione,como Harry lo encontro y una serie de eventos desafortunados que les ocurrio,Hermione estaba muerta de risa,era lo que le faltaba las tonterias de su amigos,pero cuando llego su momento de hablar se quedo seria y se limito a decir que se habia devorado la biblioteca municipal de la ciudad y que tenia muchos tramites de la casa que arreglaba con un abogado muggle y esa fue su gran excusa de no haberles escrito o llamado por un poco mas de un entre bromas y risas el viaje fue se les hizo corto y llegaron por lo tanto pronto. entraron al gran comedor,empezo el gran banquete y Mcgonagall comenzo a dar las indicaciones del ciclo escolar,sin embargo Hermione no estaba tan concentrada acatando instrucciones como en anteriores ocasiones,mas bien tenia una mente vaga,ella elevo su mirada y la dirigio a la mesa de Slytherin donde unos ojos ojos profundamente grises le llamaron la atencion pero con la misma reacciono y redirecciono su mirada al plato que estaba enfrente de ella y comenzo su cena...

-Herms,estas mucho mas delgada! hombre tienes que comer- Le dijo Ron

-Ronald, claro que como,solo que no me atraganto al hacerlo- Al momento de decirlo varios en la mesa escucharon y comenzaron a reir

A decir verdad Hermione casi ya no comia y si en realidad estaba mucho mas delgada y aunque Zabini la llevaba a comer,no se veia gran diferencia...

Mientras tanto en la mesa contraria empezaria una platica algo interesante  
-Vaya,el traidor del señor tenebroso regreso a Hogwarts,crei que te quedaba dignidad Malfoy  
-Que tu uses la palabra dgnidad para juzgarme a mi,disculpa pero yo creo que la palabra no te es bien usada  
-Usada o no,conoces el significado amor  
-Mas usada estas tu Parkinson,ahora si me disculpas no quiero faltarle al respeto a un intento de dama, asi que respeta mi apeliido que tu no vales nada como para decirlo  
-Gracias Malfoy,Mejor me retiro amor, no vaya a ser que esto de haber sido un mortifago traidor se contagie...corazon-Pansy le agarro la mejilla y le beso  
Draco Malfoy,que hasta cuando se pronunciaba su nombre provocaba temor e inferioridad estaba siendo humillado por la princesa de Slytherin,Avento a Pansy el rapidamente se levanto de la mesa con aires de enfado,cabreado por una tipeja cualquiera...su humillacion era demasiada,decidio salir del gran comedor y dar una vuelta por los jardines del castillo o mas bien tenia pensado dirigirse a la torre de astronomia,tal vez en ese lugar pensaria mejor o bueno eso creia mientras seguia pensando que hubiese sido de el si no se hubiera convertido en mortifago,tal vez asi no lo habrian juzgado tanto pero en cierta forma creia imposible la manera de cambiar su destino,Malfoy conservaba a su padre y madre a diferencia de que este se encontraba en Azkaban y ella en un estado depresivo algo critico...sin embargo el se sentia mas solo que nunca y realmente no entendia el porque habia regresado a Hogwarts,si su reputacion habia bajado considerablemente y y nada era igual que caminando cuando al entrar a la torre vio un silueta negra a la luz de la luna,se pregunto a si mismo quien podria ser,puesto que todos seguian en el gran comedor,consternado,se dirigio hacia el lugar donde estaba la silueta y le hablo con un tono golpeado,

-Tu quien eres y que haces aqui- y con la misma jalo del brazo a aquella persona poniendosela de frente y noto ver esos ojos cristalizados y rojos,se notaba que llevaba ya un rato llorando pero no comprendia como habia podido llegar antes que el, pero que demonios,acaso eso le importaba? Se quedaron un rato, en silencio,dejo su brazo y ella le espeto  
-Sabes,hogwarts no es solo tuyo... - Con una voz quebrada por el llanto que habia tenido

Cuando Hermione le contesto a Ron,Parvati hizo una interrupción

-Saben,este año sera el ultimo y lo considero el mas triste,pero aun asi me alegra volver

-Porque el mas trsite? sera de los mejores,lo se- Le dijo Ron a la joven

-Bueno tu perdiste a tu hermano,Harry ya no tiene por quien luchar ni por sus tios,yo perdi a una amiga,creo que la unica que esta completa es Hermione

-Bueno,debemos reconocer que Hermione penso muy bien las cosas al poner a salvo a sus padres, muy buena táctica- Dijo Harry

-Si eso si,eres muy inteligente y lo que hiciste estuvo muy bien Herms-Dijo Ron casi atragantandose y hablando con la boca llena

-Bueno,de perdido no me quede sola en el dormitorio,todavia no confirman si Lavender regresara- dijo Parvati refiriéndose a Hermione

-Si quien diria que Hermione seria sensata,tiene a sus padres con vida es lo que importa- dijo Ginny que cuando termino de decirlo le mando un beso a Harry

-Si estem,con permiso ya termine- Sin mas que decir se levanto y se fue corriendo,,cuando atraveso la puerta del gran comedor comenzo a dejar lagrimas y lagrimas donde lo unico que pensaba era ¿Que hice mal? y se dirigio a la torre de astronomia.. fue hay donde se lo encontro..  
-Te hize una pregunta,se supone que deberias de estar en el gran comedor,sabes creo que sera mejor reportar que- En eso ella interrumpio  
-No creo que estes tan imbecil como para reportarme,sabes tu tambien estas aqui en horas inadecuadas...- Le dijo con un alza en su voz  
-Callate escoria,a mi no me levantes la voz,que derechos gozas para hacerlo  
-Ninguno,disculpa yo no quise hacerlo - dijo algo sumisa- Ademas yo no soy asi,no soy tan inhumana para tratar a las personas con tanto desden...  
En eso Draco pudo ver que a sus espaldas ella escondía una Rosa blanca,una muy hermosa y sin algun defecto,a lo que le dijo  
-Vaya Granger,ya veo tu aflicción la comadreja te correspondió mal en el amor,que lastima hasta el se dio cuenta de que no vales ni un galeon para pasar la noche contigo,o fue el cara rajada? vaya es que sabes bien pudiero formar un trio no? A pero no te preocupes eso se puede resolver,en tu mundo muggle tal vez alla te paguen bien por tus "servicios extras" tu me entiendes,aqui la escoria no es muy bien pagada...  
Hermione no se contuvo por lo que le lanzo una gran bofetada dejandole a Draco una mejilla demasiado roja y un gran coraje por lo que la tomo del brazo, la jaloneo y..  
-Malfoy porfavor me estas lastimando sueltame - Exclamaba la castaña  
-No, ahora humillate,humillate por lo que hiciste maldita impura...-En eso Draco pudo observar esos ojos color miel vidriosos,que mostraban temor pero que en el fondo sabia que eran hermosos,cuando se dio cuenta la aventó lo que hizo que esta cayera encima de la hermosa Rosa blanca que llevaba,la castaña lo miro con furia y le dijo  
-Has hecho que destruya algo de lo poco que me queda- Ella recogió lo que restaba de la rosa y salio corriendo de ahi,dejando lagrimas por el camino y pensando donde conseguir otra rosa para mandarsela a lo unico la hacia mantener la esperanza..  
El egocentrico Malfoy no logro entender lo que dijo la "impura",asi que no le dio la mas minima importancia,observo el cielo estrellado y se dijo asi mismo "Ojala y mis problemas fueran asi"

Al salir de la torre de astronomia se encontro en el camino a Zabini

-Vamos hombre,saliste tan cabreado que pense que cometerias algun estupidez

-Vaya Zabini veo que realmente me conoces...

_**Reviews!**_

_** Viian Jntte M Gracias :) Espero y lo que escriba en un futuro tambien te guste :)**_

_** Caroone Gracias por leerme,si estoy trabajando en ellos,gracias por la observacion :)**_

_** kari dark heaven Siiii! Lo se! Pero muchas gracias por todo lo que me escribiste de mucho me ha servido! gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leerlo que escribi,espero sigas aconsejandome sabes jemm :)**_

_**-Gracias a Todos los que me siguieron yupi! no son muchos pero me alegra que me hayan leido y espero hacer un buen trabajo un buen fic,les mando un saludo :)**_


End file.
